


Allomantic Scraps

by truthtakestime



Series: The Allomancy Jobs [2]
Category: Leverage, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabbles, Gen, bits and pieces, team stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime
Summary: Little bits and pieces from my Leverage/Mistborn fusion, that are too small to be on their own but I still want to be out there.
Series: The Allomancy Jobs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329602
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to reread these books and binge through Leverage again so that I can write more substantial stories in this fusion, because I'm really fond of it. Maybe I can add that to my list of social distancing activities?
> 
> These will not necessarily be in chronological order after the first few; they're just tiny scenes that I wrote when I was working on Snap to try to integrate Allomancy into the Leverage world. Thank you for being patient with me!

It was a very interesting afternoon. 

Hardison supposed that it could have been worse. He could have been handcuffed to a bed in a hospital with _Spencer_ chained up beside him instead of that cute little blonde who was on the job. Parker, her name was. And hell, was she crazy as all get-out; but she _was_ cute, and she was very good. The number of thieves that could make a lift like she did, without so much as wrinkling a jacket, was precious few. 

But then, she was a Mistborn. Maybe it was just some kind of magic Allomancy thing, one of the ones that Hardison himself would never understand. Copper was practically useless for stealing unless you had a team.

“Hey, guys, we are on a time limit here, you know,” Nate called through the grate. 

“Hey, I’m workin’ as fast as I can, dammit! Have a little patience. Gosh, what does a brother need to do to get a little peace and quiet around this place?”

“Just get it done. And keep your Copper on, you never know who might be listening.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot didn’t like Soothers. It was nothing against Sophie personally, mind you; he just didn’t like them. They weren’t natural. He didn’t like anybody who could play with his emotions that way. Nate made him uncomfortable, too; but in a lesser sort of way than Sophie. He was used to feeling intense emotions. When Nate screwed with them it sucked, but it was a natural progression that he would have found on his own eventually, anyways. But Sophie was different. 

There was an awful… numbness to being Soothed. A _lack_ of emotion. Which he knew was abnormal for him to notice; Sophie’s touch on most people was far more subtle. But Eliot had always functioned on such a high level of emotion that even the most subtle of touches against his feelings set him reeling.

It had always been an asset to him in the past. Being able to recognize a Soother’s touch on one’s emotions was useful in most cases, especially in the field when your life was at stake. It was important to know how it felt, and be able to decide how to react to it in a timely fashion. It was a bit less convenient on a team. Because you couldn’t just walk up and punch Sophie if she started Soothing you without realizing it, which she often did because it was so much a part of who she was. It was natural for her to brush a little here and there, to keep tempers at a manageable level.

Eliot couldn’t stand it. 

From an objective viewpoint, he _liked_ Sophie well enough. He could admit that. She was friendly and beautiful and a damn good grifter, and definitely an asset to the team. Even though Nate could usually achieve the same general effect as she could, he was not nearly as subtle about it. They balanced each other well.

Working with her, that he could do. As long as she kept her Brass to herself, and Hardison was on hand burning Copper to keep her effects off of the rest of them, Eliot could handle it. But _trust her_? Well, that was something else again.


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie wasn’t surprised when Dr. Abernathy called. 

It had taken him longer than she’d hoped, of course; but he had called, and she had been more than happy to oblige his invitation to coffee. He’d been attractive and funny and easy to talk to, and she had high hopes. It had been a while since she’d been on a date with someone she actually _liked_. That had to count for something, right? 

Maggie may not have been surprised by his call, but she _was_ more than a little startled to notice his button cam. 

Reflexively, she flared her Tin, making everything just a little too bright and loud. She blocked out the distractions and focused on him, and realized that she recognized the little camera. Not just the model, but the exact device attached to his shirt. _Oh, you have got to be kidding me._ She switched focus, listening closely, and heard several slightly tinny voices that seemed to be coming from _Inside_ his ear. One of them was unmistakable. 

So Nate had orchestrated the whole thing, hm? Wonderful. And she really _had_ hoped that this might go somewhere. 

...Honestly, though, did Nate think she was an idiot? Just because they had a Smoker covering their little van idling up the street didn’t mean that she couldn’t _hear_. Ridiculous. 

Well, if he wanted a show, then she’d give the man a _show_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Maggie, and I find her power particularly interesting in the Mistborn lore. It would also probably really help with her canon work with museums and artifacts, being able to heighten her senses and see the details. And also, clearly, it helps to identify button cameras and earbuds.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kandra were one of my favorite aspects of the Mistborn books. And Tara was one of my favorite team adoptees (and Jeri is one of my favorite humans). And they fit together so _nicely_.

Sophie’s team was _not_ what Tara was expecting. 

Not that the Soother hadn’t given her an accurate description of their various personalities, of course… but Tara hadn’t believed that it could possibly be _true_. In the past, she had noted a distinct tendency towards exaggeration on Sophie’s part, and so a small part of her just assumed that everything she said was a bit of an exaggeration, and waited until she could study something for herself to form an opinion. 

She was finding, to her actual surprise, that Sophie seemed to have _undersold_ her teammates.

They were insane. 

There was no doubt in Tara’s mind they were brilliant, of course. After spending two minutes with them she had been convinced that they were brilliant. But that didn’t mean they weren’t insane. In fact, the more brilliant you were, the more likely it seemed in the long run that you were actually, certifiably crazy. It made Sophie seem _normal_ by comparison

_How do they even manage to function as a crew without her?_

Unfortunately, their continued functioning had just become Tara’s responsibility. All without giving up either herself or Sophie. _Oh, joy._

Stupid contract.


End file.
